


a super extension

by sleeponrooftops



Series: raising webhead: a parenting guide, attempted by the science boyfriends [65]
Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-26 00:29:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeponrooftops/pseuds/sleeponrooftops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter wants to have an adult conversation with his dads, one of whom still can’t bear the word “lame.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	a super extension

_Two months later._

_February, 2029_

Peter takes a deep breath before knocking on his dads’ door and waiting until he hears one of them call him in.  He shuts the door behind him before padding over to their bed and sitting on the end of their bed, folding his legs beneath him.  “Uh oh,” Tony says when he looks up from his tablet, “Bruce, pay attention, he has his serious face on.”  Peter refrains from rolling his eyes, telling Tony he sucks, _and_ sighing, and that alone makes Tony put down his tablet.  “Okay,” he says, nodding and straightening, “You have our attention.”

 

“I’ve been thinking about something for a few months now, and I want to have an adult conversation with you about it.”

 

“I think he’s talking to you,” Bruce whispers, and Tony makes a face at Bruce.

 

Peter refrains from sighing and grinding his teeth together, though Tony does sigh when he doesn’t.  “Okay,” Tony says, “We’re listening.”

 

“I want Wade to move in—with me,” he adds, and then he launches into his list of reasons the second Bruce opens his mouth, “I know we’ve only been together for three months, technically, but he’s one of my best friends, and I think that should definitely count as something.  Not to mention, we’ve always been extremely close, and I could never seem to let go of him after he was gone, and vice versa.  We—”

 

“Peter,” Bruce cuts him off, and Peter falls silent, trying not to frown or look worried.  He remains impassive, waiting.  Bruce sighs after a moment and says, “Can we have a moment alone?”

 

“Of course, take all the time you need,” Peter says before he gets off their bed and leaves their room at a normal pace.

 

“Jarvis, soundproof the door,” Tony says, and Peter groans from outside.  Tony grins before looking over at Bruce, “What are you thinking right now?”

 

“I’m thinking we’re really old,” Bruce says, frowning, and Tony laughs, leaning over to kiss him.  “Tony, I’m serious,” he says, pulling away, “You’re going to be _fifty-four_ next year.”

 

“ _Why_ would you remind me of that?” Tony whines, giving him a small shove, “I _do not_ need to be reminded of that.”

 

“We have an eighteen-year-old son who’s just asked us if his _twenty-two­_ -year-old boyfriend can move in with him _under our roof_.”

 

“So, you think it’s a bad idea?’

 

“That’s not what I said.”

 

“Bruce, I’m so confused,” Tony says, pouting, and Bruce laughs at him, pulling him into the circle of his arms.

 

“I dunno,” Bruce says, shrugging, “I know normal parents would balk at the idea, but we’re not exactly normal.”

 

“And he’s not exactly normal.  He’s had to grow up pretty damn fast, and he’s very responsible and respectful for his age.”

 

“Plus, we know we can trust Wade, and they’ve loved each other for so long.  And it’s not even typical love—I mean, they’ve been through hell and back, those two, and they’ve grown up together, closer than I’ve ever seen two kids grow up.  I mean, Peter and Johnny are _best friends_ , but there was always something different about his relationship with Wade.”

  
“I think he’s proven himself to be worthy of this chance.  Also, I don’t want to say no, and then him to counter with getting an apartment or moving into Xavier’s.  This way, we can still keep an eye on them.  What do you think?”

 

Bruce nods, “I don’t see any reason why we should say no.  Obviously, we’ll have to lay some ground rules, but I think we should allow it.”

 

“Look at us, _old men_ , making decisions,” Tony says, smiling cheekily until Bruce kisses him.  “Jarvis, send Peter back in,” he says after.

 

Peter comes back in a moment later, looking hopeful.  “Is Wade here right now?” Bruce asks.

 

“Yeah,” Peter says, “Why?”

 

“Have you talked to him about this?”

 

“Quite a bit.”

 

“Alright, we need to talk to the both of you, together.  Where are you?”

 

“In the loft.  Are we in trouble?  If we are, let’s just pretend I never asked.”

 

“Peter,” Tony silences him, “Go upstairs, we’ll be right up.”

 

“Oh god,” he groans before heading out, and Bruce sighs as he leaves, smacking Tony when he laughs.

 

They get dressed before heading upstairs, where Wade is in the hammock, rocking back and forth, and Peter is on the ceiling, laughing as Wade chatters mindlessly about birds.  Tony knocks on the doorway as they come in, and Peter hurriedly gets down as Wade climbs out of the hammock.  “Sit down,” Bruce says even as they take a seat on one of the futons.  Peter pulls the other around so it’s facing them before he sits, Wade jumping over the back and dropping down gracefully.  “Okay,” Bruce begins, “Before we can allow this, there needs to be some ground rules.”

 

“Oh no,” Wade says, leaning away from Peter as he squeaks and then slaps both hands over his mouth.  “He’s going to explode,” Wade whines, pushing at Peter with his feet, “He’s been going insane.”

 

Tony starts laughing, unable to control himself anymore, and Bruce sighs, rolling his eyes.  “The two of you are ridiculous.”

 

“I’m sorry,” they say at the same time, and then both stick their tongues out at each other.

 

“ _Anyway_.”

 

“Sorry, go on, we’re listening,” Peter says, scooting back over to Wade and dropping his feet in his lap.  Wade hooks his arms around his lower legs, leaning his chin on Peter’s knees.

 

“This is something that can be revoked at any time,” Bruce says, “I’m not saying, one strike, that’s it, Wade’s out.  I’m not even saying three strikes, like we used to do.  You are an adult now, Peter, and this is a big decision, but you are still living under our roof.  We expect you to act like adults, both of you, and that means being respectful of us and this house.”

 

“He’s talking about having loud sex,” Tony says, and Peter groans, clapping a hand over his eyes.

 

“ _Dad_ ,” he says, and Tony smirks.

 

“Honestly, though, if you put me through that, I’m going to string you up,” Tony says, “I know the walls are soundproof, but I don’t want any exhibitionist moments or to be walking in on you.  I’m talking locked doors, if you want to be weird, wait until we’re out, _not when we’re sleeping_ , and just overall sex respect.”

 

“This also means the usual: laundry, dishes, food, the works, and _school_.  Your grades cannot drop,” Bruce picks up, “Like you’ve always done, Peter, but this applies to you, as well, Wade, if you’re going to be living here.  Just because you’re not related doesn’t mean you get off the hook.”

 

“I know,” Wade says, nodding, “I hadn’t planned on slacking.  I want this as much as he does.  It just—it really sucks having to spend any time apart, which I know seems totally lame, but—”

 

“That word isn’t allowed!” Tony, Bruce, and Peter all shout at the same time, and Wade looks at them with an expression half shocked, half amused.

 

“Sorry, I should have mentioned that,” Peter whispers, “We don’t use that word in this house, it could set off a catastrophic eruption.”

 

“Listen,” Tony sighs, “We’re not trying to be hard asses, but do you really think if you’d gone to any other parent in the world, they would have allowed this?  Probably not, so don’t take advantage of our superb levels of awesomeness.”

 

“Dad,” Peter says, “Don’t make me use the word.”

 

Tony just points a finger at him, and Bruce smiles, shaking his head.  “Okay,” Bruce says, patting Tony’s thigh, “I think that’s it.  We’re going to go back to bed.”

 

“Oh!” Peter says suddenly, holding up a hand, “I forgot, I just want to clarify in case you’re not actually being all the way awesome—this means Wade is moving into _my_ room _with_ me, right?”

 

“Yes, Peter, you can sleep in the same bed,” Tony says, high fiving his hand before he gets up, tugging Bruce along with him.

 

“Loser,” they hear Wade mutter as they leave, and then Peter’s cackling, and they can’t help but smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so sorry for the wait, guys—I honestly hadn’t even realized how long it had been. It’s been a hectic week. I’ve just moved back into college for my last year (eegads!), and then my roommate and I actually went back home for the weekend—which is a three and a half hour drive—because we went to see Fall Out Boy and Panic! at the Disco in the _Save Rock and Roll_ Tour, which was absolutely amazing and out of this world fantastic—I’m so happy we got to go. I feel like I’ve been preparing my whole adolescent life for that night. But anyway, then I was home for a day, so my boyfriend and I took his son to the beach and spent the day together, and I’ve only just now remembered I was supposed to post something in between all that! So, before I set off to do the insane amount of reading I have for tomorrow, here it is, and don’t forget to leave your thoughts!


End file.
